Yamato Hotsuin
, (Child) }} Yamato Hotsuin is a character from Devil Survivor 2. He is the director of JP's and leads the attacks against the Septentriones. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 - Show Your Free Will '' *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (Manga) '' *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation : Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Cetus's Prequel: Protagonist Design Yamato is a young man who has messy straight sliver hair and purple eyes with one of his bangs hanging on his right eye. He wears a JP's standard director uniform with white gloves, black heavy trench coat, black baggy trousers, and black leather boots. In anime in the last episode at the end, he has a small scar on his close to his mouth that he recieve from Hibiki in the last day before reset time. In ''Break Record, Yamato doesn't his JP's trench coat anymore, but seen carrying it in his hand only showing his dark blackish collar shirt with black tie ,and his hair cut sightly short than usual. Personality He has a calm composure when making decisions and deciding on actions while fighting the mysterious invaders. He has great leadership abilities, is smart, decisive and effective, but lacks common sense about “unnecessary” things that his parental figures never taught him about. He is also very unyielding in his views and unlike his opposite Ronaldo, who at least acknowleges the merits of Yamato's ways, refuses to give any thoughts to any views that opposes his. He can say cruel truth and make cruel decisions without feeling remorse because he has no concept of compassion taught to him. Due to his upbringing, he views the worth of individual's value from their achievement rather than artificial concept like money and power and developed belief that there is no future for the weak, so the strong ones must take the lead. He has pride in his family name and unable to accept that the current world that he viewed unworthy of being protected by his family. Despite his perceived cruelty, Yamato truly wishes for the best of the world that his family has protected for generations and intends on using Polaris to create a new system in the world where the strong rule over the weak, believing that the only way to guide the world to the right path is through hiercracy. He is shown to be absolutely dedicated to this view and is willing to kill or sacrifice anyone that he does not deem worthy or a useful pawn. He wil also not be swayed to join the Protagonist when he is beaten in the Anguished One's path or Ronaldo's path. However, he can be convinced to join in the Liberator, Restorer and Triumphant paths, provided the Protagonist has developed enough of a bond with Yamato to convince him that his way has a chance. If Yamato is convinced to join the Protagonist, Yamato seems to have shown some change on his view towards the society, trying to understand the civilians before fighting Polaris. In his route, Makoto has also commented that Yamato has changed to the better ever since he met the Protagonist. In the anime, Yamato is much more reserved, colder, and crueler than he is in the game and only truly talks when it's really necessary. His relationship with Hibiki, unlike in the game, is far from friendly, as Hibiki mostly is wary toward Yamato due to their contradicting ways. Yamato, on the other hand, while he acknowledges Hibiki's talent and wished that Hibiki would follow him, he views Hibiki as a property rather than equal, unlike in the game. Another person that he often talks to is Anguished One, but their relationship is complicated. Yamato is hostile towards him and referring to him in a rather harsh and spiteful way in Japanese (He usually refers people with 'Omae', but referring Anguished One with 'Kisama'). Whenever talking to Anguished One, he's always sounds somewhat annoyed, especially whenever the latter implies his concern for Hibiki, calling him a 'Blabbermouth.' Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' Yamato's family created JP's and have led it for generations to protect Japan. It is revealed that his status as part of the Hotsuin family has deprived Yamato of a regular childhood and he has little knowledge about civilians. He didn't attend school and has already learned college level education ever since he was a child. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Yamato is introduced to the group by Makoto in JP's headquarters as guests brought in for interrogation (Which was a lie made by Makoto as an excuse to provide first aid for Io). He is seen shortly after talking to Makoto about isolating the group into cells, out of suspicion of irresponsible use of the Demon Summoning App. Later, he appears with Makoto and several other JP's members to aid the group after the battle with Dubhe, announcing all suspicions have been cleared, and that he will provide them with shelter for the night. 5th Day Thursday's Shock Yamato is first seen staring at a tower, and explains to the protagonist their purpose. Shortly after, a strange bulb-shaped object falls from the sky and explodes, creating a small toxic area which kills the JP's members who accompanied Yamato. Several more objects falls from the sky, and the group is tasked with the job of protecting Yamato while he scans the toxic areas. After finishing his work, Yamato discovers that the strange objects came from Alioth, and orders that the tower should be temporarily shut down. Shortly after Alioth passes the tower, he assigns the Protagonist with the task of finding a way to shoot down Alioth. After defeating Alioth, he reveals to all summoners of his goal to create a world based from merit system, and gives them some times to think through whether joining him or not. 6th Day Friday's Partings Yamato invites the Protagonist to join his cause and become his right-hand man. After the Protagonist encounters Mizar, the Protagonist offers an idea to use the Dragon Stream as countermeasure against Mizar by using the magic circle beneath the government building. Yamato warns him that using the Dragon Stream would require the stakes at the three remaining cities to be removed and thus, leaving the cities without barriers that protected them from the Void. Without any option left, they decided to use the Dragon Stream to defeat Mizar. While the party prepares to summon Lugh with Io as the medium, Yamato activates the magic circle, giving the Dragon Stream a form that traps Mizar. After defeating Mizar, the summoners are once again arguing about the fate of the world after Polaris is defeated. Since they don't have any much times left with the barriers destroyed, Yamato resolves that he will lead his team starting today, which agreed by Makoto, Fumi, and Keita. Ronaldo interrupts and reveals his plan to create a world of equality, which agreed by Airi, Joe, and Otome, while Daichi, Hinako, Jungo, and Io prefers a way with all of them able to work together since both Yamato's and Ronaldo's goals are way too extreme. The three factions decided that the ones who are losing must back down and whether to join the winning team or not it depends on the individual. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Hierarchy If the player sides with Yamato, he is joined by Fumi, Keita, and Makoto (if both survive from their death clip), and together they set out to help achieve his dream of a merit system. On Daichi's route, Yamato is fought alone at the Tsuutenkaku, where he soon reveals that he can channel the Dragon Stream to allow him to act twice during a skirmish and increase the rate at which he earns his turn. After he is defeated, the player can persuade him to join the party and then he officially disbanded the JP's. If the player persuade him first before Ronaldo, he will talk with Ronaldo along with the Protagonist and make him understand that his way won't bring the peace he wished for. Afterwards, Ronaldo stated that he won't get in their way again and left, not joining the party. On Ronaldo's route after the player defeats him, the Tsuutenkaku tower begins to collapse due to Yamato's overuse of the Dragon Stream. He calls forth a powerful blast that knocks away the Protagonist's party in time, saving them, but is crushed and killed by the falling rubble. Last Day Sunday's Fruition On Angushed One's route, Yamato will be fought in the terminal, stopping them from encountering Polaris. After he is defeated, he reveals the Anguished One's true nature as Alcor, the last Septentrione and tries to convince the player he is merely deceiving him. However, seeing the player still regards the Anguished One as his comrade, Yamato uses the dragon stream as his last resort, but this effort ultimately failed by the Anguished One. Refusing to give up his ideal, Yamato jumps down from the terminal to his death. On the Triumphant ending, Yamato is coming out of the Diet Building alongside Makoto to enter a large limo with JP's in view. It can be speculated that in this ending, JP's is now bigger and more popular than before. On Yamato's route, after defeating Polaris, a meritocracy is created according to his ideals. Polaris warns that over time, as the characters themselves grow old, they will eventually lose their strength and be eliminated within that society. In the new world, demons still run rampant with the Demon Summoning App still functional, and the weak are discriminated against unless they strive to prove their worth. :Polaris' power reformed man's consciousness and a new world order dawned. :All disparities arising from wealth and breeding were eliminated... :Only one's performance as an individual will prove one's worth as a member of society. :Power... Knowledge... Reason... :Those who survived live by marshaling their talents to the fullest. :And of course... Yamato and his retinue continue to reign supreme above all. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You now have a new order. :Let's survive. The player receives the Meritorious title for reaching this ending. ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' History Twelve years before the start of the main storyline, Yamato has been educated of college level education and lived his life in isolation from outside world. One day, he was able to easily summonned Cerberus on his first try and easily tamed him, though this killed several people who accompanied him in the process, making him commented that they are incompetent. Sometimes after, he is visited by Alcor, who refers to him as the Shining One and played chess with him. Even though he lost, he refused to admit defeat. During these times, due to this upbringing, he already has a mindset of thinking that the weak are incompetent and worthless, and only the strong ones is necessary in the world. Three years before the storyline, he suceeded on becoming JP's leader and talked with Alcor for the last time before the Purge of Polaris. He tells him that he will create his ideal world where the strong ones would guide the others, believing it would be a splendid world and he will carry out the fate of humanity. Alcor reminded him that Polaris' purge is merciless, which Yamato confidently replies that he will survive till the end. Accepting his answer despite his disappointment, Alcor bid Yamato farewell as he says that he wished he'd been the Shining One. A year afterwards, he somehow found Makoto, seeing her potential and recruited her into JP's, who later becoming his right-hand woman. During the year, Ronaldo, who was also recruited, found Hotsuin family's secret and Yamato's goal, refused to follow Yamato, leading Yamato tried to kill him since he deemed Ronaldo useless if he refused to obey, but Ronaldo able to escape. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Yamato is first seen observing Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, fighting against Dubhe. After Hibiki defeated Dubhe with Byakko, Yamato ordered for them to be taken into custody. At JP's base under the Diet Building, he personally explain to Hibiki that in Tokyo branch, there's no powerful summoner as him and reveals that he already knew that the disaster would happened, which angered Hibiki since he made no attempt to evacuate the civillian. Not denying Hibiki's accusation, he explains further that the enemy he has defeated today, Dubhe, is no more than a small fry comparing with other six remaining enemies left, revealing the enemies' identity as Septentriones and told Hibiki to obey him when Makoto asked for his cooperation before he left. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Yamato gives Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, who have decided to join JP's their first order to find their missing head scientist, Fumi Kanno in Osaka after they lost contact with her. Shortly after, he is visited by Alcor who questioned why Yamato didn't keep Hibiki by his side, which Yamato simply replies that Hibiki is not a type who would die easily. Realizing that Yamato has high hope for Hibiki, Alcor states that he would also hoping for Hibiki, the new Shining One, before disappearing. During a hacker attack that causes the magical defense on Osaka to disappear, Yamato gives orders and helps Hibiki buy some time by using the Almadel virus to briefly impede the demons summoned by the hacker (who happens to be Fumi Kanno herself). Unfortunately, despite their efforts, the barrier that protected Osaka was destroyed. As a result, the second Septentrione, Merak, appears to destroy Tsuutenkaku. Yamato orders Hibiki and Io to stand by as the last line of defense while other JP's personnel and Hinako gathers information about Merak as human shields. Disgusted by Yamato's methods, Hibiki defied his order and reunited with Hinako. With Hibiki gone, he orders Io to replace him. After Hibiki finally defeats Merak, Yamato briefly applauds Hibiki's power and victory before receiving intel that JP's base in Nagoya has been taken over. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet Yamato keeps observing as his subordinates informs him the condition in Nagoya and Hibiki's whereabouts. With the communication in Nagoya all cut off including Hibiki's once he entered the center, he concluded that he was kidnapped. After ordering Makoto to rest, he later picked his cellphone that has been connected to Nicaea. He is next seen in another room, reminiscing his past. Alcor once again visited him. Yamato told him that the game has just begun and the world that Alcor desires has and will never exist, stating that strength is the only thing able to change the world. Alcor comments that Yamato's ideals have never changed, to which Yamato replies the same with spite. Before disappearing, Alcor questions Yamato's confidence in Hibiki's power and victory as Yamato receives Hibiki's death clip, much to his surprise. When he turns to face Alcor, he already disappears. At JP's Nagoya branch, before Phecda could kill Hibiki, Yamato appears and overwrites Cerberus' power to defeat Phecda, saving him. Upon being questioned by Hibiki about his power, Yamato simply replies that he needs pawns to fight for him and Hibiki is an exceptional pawn, stating that sacrifices are necessary to save the world. Yamato also tells Ronaldo that his egalitarianism is a pipe dream and even though he'll be able to lick others' wounds and survive, the Spetenriones won't grant any mercy. At this time, Ronaldo reveals Yamato's goal to rule the world once the Judgment Day had passed, something that Yamato admits, saying that the one who is blessed with power should take the lead. The resistance members surrounds him, and so does Hibiki who declares that he won't let him hurt people. Alcor appears during the sqirmish, amused by the argument between the two Shining Ones. Alcor then reveals to Hibiki that Yamato came to Nagoya because he saw his death clip, much to Yamato's annoyance. Yamato explains that Hibiki would be a powerful weapon to defeat the Septentriones, nothing more than that. His annoyance is furthered when Alcor implies his concern for Hibiki by saying that he should be glad since had he came too late, Hibiki would have died like the death clip has shown. However, Yamato rebuff his claim, stating that things such as notion of set fate is nonsense since strength will able to change it, making Alcor commented that Yamato really has never changed. As Alcor reveals that he was the one who give the demon summoning app and creating Nicaea, which leads him to find a new Shining One, Hibiki. Yamato raises his disagreement, saying concept of Shining One doesn't exist and to understand humans all he needed is that one is either gifted or incompetent. He reveals to Hibiki that tomorrow a Septentrione will appear in three different locations, attacking the three barriers at once and only Byakko-class demons able to fight it. He entrusted the Septentrione in Osaka to him. Alcor asked why didn't he just say so from the start, annoying Yamato once more who ignores him. Hibiki stops him, saying that he has no intention to be his pawn. Yamato then asks what is the "right thing" that he has spoke. Hibiki explains that he won't entrust his power to anyone anymore and will follow his own will. Not minding the decision, Yamato let him do as he pleases as long as the Septentriones are defeated. However, he is amused when Hibiki declares he will stop him if he intends to create a misguide future. He accepts Hibiki's challenge and looking forward for the day he will defeat all enemies. Before leaving, he entrusted Ronaldo to lead the operation against Megrez on Nagoya, since because of his reckless actions, Nagoya has lost a lot of firepower and convinced him that he has no other option but to cooperate or else Nagoya will be destroyed and left. On his way back to Tokyo within the train, Yamato pondering that he has used his power to his cell phone's limit over such a trivial thing and remembering his past with Alcor again when he had finally became JP's chief, and mused that things like Shining Ones and friends are all complicated. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Back in Tokyo, at the Diet Building, he is having a lunch with the Japanese governments. They asked why Yamato left Tokyo yesterday, reminding him of his duty to protect Tokyo since that is the sole purpose of Hotsuin family and JP's. Yamato is disgusted seeing and hearing them talks casually and how they only think about their own constituent, inwardly calling them garbages. As the operation to defeat Megrez begins, Yamato is in charge on protecting Tokyo, stating that he alone is more than enough. Using Baal, Cerberus, and the magic circle beneath the Tokyo tower, Yamato single-handedly holds off Megrez, informing Ronaldo and Hibiki that he'll match his attacks with their timing. After defeating Megrez, Yamato informs Makoto that the battle has ended, and meets with Fumi to check on an enchanted weapon called Brionac, which has been kept by the Hotsuin family for generations. He reappears to watch as the world is slowly being erased by "The Void", saying that he doesn't believe that the world can be saved. 5th Day Thursday's Shock Yamato is seen in his personal room, thinking that once all the remaining Septentriones, a proper world would start. He then observes the operation against Alioth in Sapporo from the command center with Hibiki, Makoto, and Fumi. After Sapporo is crushed by Alioth's shell, Hibiki questions Yamato for this, which Yamato admits and says that if he has another way to tell him. He prepares a feast for the remaining summoners as reward for the success of the plan against Alioth, but Airi won't eat after watching Sapporo destroyed right in front of her. Yamato tells her that to survive means shouldering the burden of lives and if she's unable to carry out the burden, she'll be the one to die next, angering Airi. Yamato then reveals that the battle will be over in two days and he'll create a meritocracy world using Polaris power, giving all of them a chance to think everything through and warns them that those who doesn't obey him may die. Hibik chases after Yamato and argues that Yamato's way is too rigid, but Yamato persists that he just say what he will do and those who disobey him are unnecessary. He tells Hibiki that if he thinks his existence is a sin, then he should deliver judgment, challenging Hibiki to promise it, which Hibiki agrees. 6th Day Friday's Partings Yamato observes as Io is possessed by Lugh, ignoring Hibiki's plea to spare Io and find another way since Mizar's self-replication ability won't give them enough times. He controls Lugh through controlling device to give form to the Dragon Stream until it consumes Mizar a whole. Once Lugh fully possessed Io, he informs it that it only has a few minutes until Io's body is destroyed and request for it to stay still so he can kill it quickly, but Lugh refuses and flies towards the Diet Building to kill Yamato. Yamato saves Hibiki from falling and summons Baal to kill Lugh. However, Hibiki stops him with Byakko and Suzaku. This enraged Yamato who tells Hibiki to accept that Io is dead and throw away his naivety, but Hibiki still keeping his word to protect Io. Lugh then launches its spear towards both Hibiki and Yamato, prompting Hibiki to push the latter out of the way. To his his shock, Hibiki is chosen by the dragon Shakko and harness the Dragon Stream's power. Yamato once again offers a partnership to Hibiki, but is once again rejected. He watches as Hibiki successfully saved Io, commenting that Hibiki has brought a miracle. He slow down Hibiki and Io's landing when the former runs out of power due to inexperience use of the Dragon Stream. He calls a medical team to retrieve him, assuring Io that they won't kill him and use all of their magical ability to heal Hibiki since he belongs to him. Io declares that she won't follow Yamato and move with Hibiki, which Yamato replies he doesn't mind since even if he must fight all of them alone, it's just a trial for humanity to evolve, telling her that he will kill all of them when the time comes. 7th Day Saturday Toward... Yamato protects the base with his magical barrier by using all of the Dragon Stream's power while other summoners attacks Benetnasch. He then summons Cerberus and Baal to back them up. However, Benetnasch releases a frequency that sends their demons back to their cell phones. Unable to protect all of them with his remaining power, he lowered the barrier to himself and attacks Benetnasch on his own. Hibiki arrives as he questions Yamato's way of abandoning his own comrade, to which Yamato simply replies that he has no use for a nuisance. He won't change his mind on creating a new order of the world with Polaris power since it's the only way to lead humanity to the right path. He questions what Hibik wants to do and disagress with Hibiki's idea to restore the world the way it is, believing that humans won't be able to change the world they way they are as there's no hope for the weak. He expresses his disappointment that Hibiki refused to follow him. Both are interrupted by much stronger attack from Benetnasch, causing their barriers to break. In the nick of time, Daichi summons Black Frost, stopping Benetnasch's attack. With Daichi and Hibiki's cooperation, they able to expose Benetnasch's core, allowing Yamato to destroy it, killing the Septentrione for good. With them survived the seven days of judgment, Yamato prepares to meet Polaris. Hibik halts him, declaring he won't let him go. Yamato threatens that if Hibiki intends to stand on his way he will kill him instead. At this, Alcor arrives and declares he won't let him kill Hibiki. Last Day Sunday's Fruitions Yamato accepted Alcor's challenge and lures him to the tower as he defends against his attack. He officially ends his relation with Alcor and states that Alcor is either delusional or broken when the latter told him his change ever since meeting Hibiki. He denies Alcor's guess of him pay attention to Hibiki, stating that he neither his mind nor his intention have ever changed and Hibiki is just a tool for his plan. Yamato offers a place for Alcor to the future he will recreate if he just stop thinking and act like a system, but Alcor refuses since his future has no choices. Each of them then received each other's death clip, encouraging them to kill each other. Yamato continues to avoid Alcor's attack but starts to run out of stamina. Alcor reminds him that even though he can use the Dragon Stream, his body still has its limits. Yamato summons Cerberus but its defeated easily by Alcor. Unable to summon any demon soon, Yamato reminds Alcor that Nicaea allows him to summon demons that depends on the human's growth. Realizing that Yamato intends to summon strong demons since he has defeated Benetnasch, he attacks Yamato again as Yamato dodges while waiting for the demons to be fully downloaded. However, one of Alcor's chains stabs through his leg, immobilizing him. Before Alcor could kill him, however, Makoto uses herself to protect Yamato and take the attack in his stead, shocking him. This gives Yamato enough time to download his new demons, Nebiros and Zao Gongen, quickly turning the tide. As Alcor lays beaten, he asks why did he follow him. Alcor says that Yamato is intriguing and he thought he could be the Shining One he had hoped for. Alcor asks back has Yamato ever amended his decision. Yamato, without a hitch, answers that the world had already been corrupted since he was born, so he must enact a change. He is the only one who was able to do so and was already prepared to carry out the sin. Alcor refused to let Hibiki be killed and traps Yamato along with him as he apologizes. Yamato was made to realize that Alcor intends to kill him along with himself. Hibiki arrives only at a moment too late as Alcor self-destructs himself along with Yamato, much to Hibiki's grief. However, it turns out that Yamato has survived the attack with the Dragon Stream's power and admits that he killed both Alcor and Makoto. They are interrupted when the ground started to shake, revealing that the transport terminal that lead to Polaris. Yamato makes his cell phone run amok so that Nebiros and Zao Gongen will handle Hibiki while he goes to where Polaris is. At the Akasha Stratum, he is confronted by Hibiki, who able to follow him thanks to Daichi and Io's sacrifice. Hibiki declares he will fulfill his promise to stop him. Yamato, realizing that Polaris will only appear after they settle everything, accepts Hibiki's challenge and summons Cerberus, fighting Hibiki to decide who will meet Polaris and the fate of the world. Realizing that Hibiki's anger towards him is based from the fact that he had sacrificed too much people, Yamato comments how naive Hibiki is and reveals that the reson behind their survival is because it has already been predetermined by Polaris, and Alcor is the proof that Polaris is no different from broken system due to its own nature. Hibiki points out that while the world may turn into better if rewritten, if it's forced onto them then it's no different from death and that kind of choice is just too sad. Yamato retorts that Hibiki is too naive and his way is just a rambling of peace-loving fool, believing it's already too late for humanity to change. He further explains that if he hadn't take control no one would have survived to this day since it's the responsibility for those born with power whether they like it or not. Hibiki then questions why Yamato received his death clip that supposed to only be sent to friends since human without a hear shouldn't be able to be a friend, but Yamato only dismisses this question as he coughts out blood for overusing his power, allowing Byakko to defeat Cerberus. Hibiki pleads Yamato to stop and fix everything together as friends, making Yamato comments that Hibiki is interesting and he hoped he should've looked for him sooner. However, Yamato decides to continue to fight to preserve his dignity, telling Hibiki that if he thinks he is a friend then to kill him. He merges Nebiros and Zaou-Gongen using the demon fusion app, merging them into Satan that easily overpowers Hibiki. To his shock, Hibiki survives the attack thanks to Black Frost that followed by his friends' demons being sent to his phone. Hibiki merges all the demons until it changes into Lucifer, launching a counter attack against Yamato. As both of their demons clashed, Yamato lost and is embraced by Hibiki who tells him there's no need for him to shoulder everything alone anymore, causing Yamato to muse how Hibiki really succeed on stopping him shortly before dying in his arms. Once the world is restored, Hibiki, who retain his memories of the seven days battle, approaches Yamato as he left the Diet Building. The person beside him asked does he knew him, to which Yamato replies that he doesn't since he has no friend but giving Hibiki a knowing smile, wordlessly telling him that he remembers. As he left, he grazed the scar that he received from his previous battle with Hibiki, commenting it's a good day. ''Devil Survivor 2: Break Record'' In the world created after the Purge of Polaris, new invaders appears. Around the same time as the appearance of the new invaders, Yamato had gone missing without any clue of his whereabouts. And, according to Otome, there's no one by the name of Yamato Hotsuin in JP's when the Protagonist questioned her. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains Physical resistance, at Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Mithra (Lv. 49), and at Fate 5 Deity Baal (Lv. 65). Yamato's Fate System focus on his view on society's potential. Throughout Yamato's Fate system, Yamato views people as mere plebeians without a care for the world and thinks that weak people uses him, his family, and people with strong potential as pawns, clinging to them and drag them down that wasting their talents. This makes him believe that only the strong ones are worthy to live. He is constantly amazed by Protagonist's potential and achievement that beyond his expectation. Through these events, Yamato acknowledges the Protagonist's potential based from his judgment and offered him to become his right-hand man when the Protagonist must decide which side he'll choose. On Daichi's route, after defeating Yamato and convinced him to join the party, he is seen beside a dying man, inspecting the injuries that the man received and tells him that he won't survive. Despite knowing that Yamato is from JP's, he gave Yamato a candy that he had initially intended to give to his daughter since it doesn't mater anymore before he dies, surprising Yamato. Yamato then asks the Protagonist if he has any right to keep the candy and wonders whether it is too late to try to understand how civillians think. Stats Yamato takes a middle ground between Io Nitta and Makoto Sako, maximizing both his Strength and Magic growth without favoring either, while sacrificing his Vitality and Agility in the process. Fortunately, his Fate-granted Phys resistance, combined with the Anti-Most skill (which he can most likely use due to his high Magic) can cover for his lack in resilience. Although not shown on the status menu, Yamato has innate resistance against almighty attacks. ''Day 7'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Poisonous Day'', as an Ally ''Strong Breaker'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route Yamato is challenged at the Tsuutenkaku. However, he soon reveals that he chose this location as he can easily channel the Dragon Stream from there, allowing him to sharply raise his otherwise pitiful speed. He comes accompanied with Remiel and Arioch, with the former restoring his MP and the latter allowing him to destroy teams with a double-cast Megido from afar. Should any of them go down, he is also capable of reviving them with his Auto Skill and healing them with Prayer, giving his team more longevity. All members of his team have a degree of immunity to Physical attacks, deterring obliteration via Multi-Strike. Bring Dragons or Viles to match his range, or use Avians to close the gap quickly. As the final boss of the faction fights, Yamato is the most dangerous due to his unique "Dragon Power" skill. With huge range, the ability to attack twice in one round, and the potential to get 3-4 turns to attack a team before that team even gets one, if you do not defeat him quickly or have powerful defensive demons, you are almost certain to lose a team or two. Anguished One's Route Yamato attacks the party at the enhanced Shinsekai Terminal, and gains the ability to start up a magic circle within the center of the battlefield, dealing damage to each member's HP and MP while they are there. If all members manage to escape the area, Yamato disables this harmful effect. Unlike the battles with him at the Tsuutenkaku, Yamato neither has long range nor boosted speed, but instead uses the Magic Yin + Megidolaon combo to wreak havoc on opposing teams (even worse if it gets double-cast by Dual Shadow), and keeps his MP replenished via boosted Drain. The Norn team in the corner of the battlefield can also use Samarecarm to revive his defeated demons. Have Avians around to quickly escape the central area of the battlefield, and Megami or Prayer to remove the Curse ailments that his Purple Mirror will inflict. ''Test of Might'', as an Enemy Yamato is challenged at the Tsuutenkaku. However, he soon reveals that he chose this location as he can easily channel the Dragon Stream from there, allowing him to sharply raise his otherwise pitiful speed. He comes accompanied with Remiel and Arioch, with the former restoring his MP and the latter allowing him to destroy teams with a double-cast Megido from afar. Should any of them go down, he is also capable of reviving them with his Auto Skill and healing them with Prayer, giving his team more longevity. All members of his team have a degree of immunity to Physical attacks, deterring obliteration via Multi-Strike. Bring Dragons or Viles to match his range, or use Avians to close the gap quickly. ''Shadow Yamato'', as an Enemy Shadow Yamato is fought alone, on a team all by himself. Gallery Trivia *It can be inferred that Yamato's yellow cell phone model is standard-issue amongst all JP's staff, since they also carry similar phones. *His Fate route unlocks demons that hold high ranks in their respective mythologies, referencing his role as the leader of JP's and his (perceived) ruthless behavior. *According to Fumi, his ancestors were missionaries to Tang China during the Nara period. *He has a younger twin sister named Miyako Hotsuin. She is only mentioned in the art book, but later will appear in the upcoming remake game. However, Yamato himself is not sure that he has a sister or not, implying that he never once met his own sister. *His name was romanized in the trailer and JP's big screen in anime as Yamato Houtsuin. *If the player fails to save Keita on Monday, Yamato will replace him in missions that requires players to choose between three groups such as Delta Battle and Barrier Failure. *After tasting takoyaki during one of his fate events and also according to the artbook, he seems to develop fondness for takoyaki. If the player choose his route, Yamato will offer the Protagonist and his group plates of takoyaki as a reward. *In the game, he eventually refers the Protagonist with his first name, unlike other characters whom he still refers with their family names. **In the anime, he refers Makoto with her first name and Ronaldo as "former detective", instead of their family names like he refers to others. *He is the first Shining One that Anguished One chose before the Protagonist. *In the anime flashback, it's hinted that he used to live in Kyoto until he became the chief director of JP's three years before the storyline. *According to his personal data, he states that he doesn't get days off for vacation or holiday. He also claims to not ponder any specific activity deemed as hobby. *In the anime, he summoned Cerberus, a demon that he summoned on Monday in the game, and later Baal, the demon unlocked at the end of his fate route. *In the anime, he has a death clip on the last day, Sunday's Fruitions Part I. In this episode, it's also shown that he has two cell phones. *Yamato's group is the only group that has members who do not fully or directly believe in his ideals. Makoto is conflicted between the views of both Yamato and Ronaldo but chooses Yamato out of loyalty, while Fumi wanted the resources to continue her research above all else and felt that JP's and Yamato's way was the best route towards that end. The only one who fully and directly embrace Yamato's view of the strong ruling the weak is Keita. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race Category:Allies